Open season 4
by strong man
Summary: This begins after Open season 3,Fifi starts to have feelings for Mr, Weenie and Fifi invites him over but will this be more then we expected.  this is what I think if they made a Open Season 4


**_This is my first chapter of my movie Open Season 4_**

**_Pairing: _**Mr. Weenie/Fifi ( Slash)

_**Rated:** _M

Mr. Weenie was sleeping in his trailer alone cause his owner was out again then suddenly a rock was thrown by Fifi, to the window

"Mr. Weenie" Fifi said quietly

"Yeah" He said in a sleepy sound looking down on the window sill

"I want to talk to you about something" The poodle said

"Can't it wait" The Dachshund said looking at the moon then back at his friend

"Fine...be at my house in the morning" He said after sighing

"Ok" He said Weenie said and Fifi left to his house

"Man he's cute" He said looking at his fuzzy puffed hair

Fifi made it to his home, got up on his bed and looking out the window to the stars then Mr. Weenie did the same

Together they sung a beautiful melody

_**Song is I Got you By Leona Lewis:**_

Mr. Weenie went first

_**A place to crash I got you, no need to ask I got you, just get on the phone I got you, come to pick you up if I have to,**_

_**What's weird about it, is we're right at the end, and mad about it just figured it out in my head, I'm proud to say I got you**_

_**Mr. Weenie and Fifii,**_

_**Go ahead and say goodbye I'll be aright, go ahead and make me cry I'll be aright, when you need a place to run to for better for worse I got you, I got you, ain't falling apart or bitter, let's be bigger then that and remember, the cooling outdoors your all alone, we'll go on surviving no drama' no need for a show**_

_**Just wanna say I got you Go ahead and say goodbye I'll be alright, go ahead and make me cry I'll be alright, when you need a place to run to for better for worse I got you**_

_**(Go ahead and make my cry, Mr. Weenies voice) ( Go ahead, Fifi voice ) (I'll be alright, Mr. Weenie's voice)(Say goodbye, Fifi's voice) Fifi's part:**_

_**Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright and when you need a place to run to for better or worse I got you.**_

_**Mr. Weenie's part: Cause this is love and life and nothing we can both control and if you don't feel right, you're not losing me by letting me know**_

_**Fifi and Mr. Weenie**_

_**So go ahead and make me cry and say goodbye(Say goodbye, Fifi's voice) I'll be alright, go ahead and make me cry. I'll be alright when you need a place to run to for better or worse I got you**_

_**Go ahead and say goodbye(go ahead, Fifi's voice)I'll be alright(Say goodbye, Fifi's voice)Go ahead and make me cry I'll be alright and when you need a place to run to for better for worse I got you I place to crash I got you No need to ask I got you**_

End of Song

Mr. Weenie got down from the window, Fifi did too and both sighed in disappointment and laying down

"Should I go to house" He thought, he thought and thought about it and finally he decided

"I will go to house" He said putting his head up

"But will he love me back" He said in a sad tone then at Fifi's house, he was planning a date for his possible boyfriend, he was setting up candles, lights, water and some bones to clew on

"Wow, our first date...I hope I don't mess this up" He said looking at the stuff he put down then at Mr. Wennie's trailer, he was getting ready to go to sleep on his bed, soon his owner came in and looked at the clock

"1:30 already" Bobbie said putting her hand over her mouth making Mr. Wennie heard her and was socked

"1:30, I'm late!" He said in shock and then he got up and he rushed out the door

"I can't take it anymore!" Fifi said getting inpatient so he got up and ran

Mr. Wennie ran faster then ever but Fifi ran extra fast and soon Fifi tripped and fell on top of Mr. Weenie

"Uh Mr. Wennie, hi" He said nervously and blushing

"Hi...Fifi" The Wiener dog said panting

"What were you doing running" The other male said

"I trying to get to house, what you doing here" The other said

"I was coming to get you" He explained

"This is nice" The Wiener dog said fake smiling and still looking at him

"Now that your here, I got something to tell you" He said looking deeply into his eyes

"Me too" He said before wagging his little tail

"The truth is that...I love you" Both said and they just looked at each others eyes then slowly put their noses together then a strong kiss with some romance music playing in the background then soon after they got off of each other

"So Fifi tis true your anger days are over" He said getting up

"Yes but I still have my marbles" The poodle said showing him

"That's nice" He said smiling looking directly at him

"Uh you know, Wennie I've never felt this way about you than I already have" He said batted his eyes many times while smiling followed by blushing

"Really" He said confusingly

"Yes" He said then there was a moment of silence

Fifi just walked to Mr Wennie and nuzzled him with passion, Mr Wennie did the same

"So, you wanna come to my house? He said with his eyes half-closed

"Yeah" He said with excitement wanting what he tastes like then Fifi smiled and blushed

"Well shell we go then, I've got something planned really special" He said as they turned and walked really closed insisting that they are now and forever a couple

_**Sorry about this but I decided to form two chapters into one, forgive me**_

_**Please Review in what you think of this**_

_**More Chapters coming soon**_

_**I almost forgot, sorry I put a song in this but what I listened to it I got this feeling that gave my the thought of putting it in here**_


End file.
